


I Care About You

by shamelessbieber



Series: Mickey's Feelings [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey never realized how much he cared about Ian until he saw him almost unconscious outside of house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sort of little drabble lol

Mickey had invited Ian over to 'talk' since Mandy and the rest of the Milkovich clan were gone. Ian left out without telling Fiona because he knew Mickey wouldn't let him stay over. There's never an after sex kiss or after sex cuddle so after sex Ian would go straight home with a satisfied smile. Breathing out, he looks around to see nothing but the empty road. When he turned the corner, he heard someone's shoes scruff against the pebbles on the concrete. "Oh there's that fag, Gallagher."

"Shit!" Ian mumbles, picking up his pace. Soon enough he was running, and by the time he got in front of Mickey's they had caught up to him. He screams out as the three boys push him to ground. One gets on top of Ian and yells incoherent words in his face before punching him in the face. The other two were kicking at the open parts of Ian's body, the man on top covering Ian's mouth so no one heard him. 

Ian has no idea why they're beating him up, it's just probably because he's gay. Or a Gallagher. 

"You. Gay. Faggot!" The man said it between punches, Ian losing feeling in his face and body. _Where's Mickey when you need him?_

Meanwhile, Mickey was sitting in his bedroom looking at his phone, an uneasy feeling coming to him. If Ian couldn't make it he'd usually text Mickey before hand. Sighing, he stands up and puts a cigarette between his lips before walking outside on his porch. He heard the sound of grunting and yelling, only to look up and see a certain redhead on the ground getting beat to a pulp. "What the fuck!"

Mickey ran down his stairs and punched every guy beating Ian up in the nose. "Get the fuck out of here, now!"

They ran in fear, Mickey bending down to touch Ian but as soon as he did, Ian whimpered, tears falling down his swollen cheeks. Mickey, hands now covered in blood, calls the police, also calling Mandy not caring if their secret affair was outed to her. "M-Mickey?" Ian whimpers, Mickey just realizing that he's crying himself.

"Ian?" Mickey sniffles, helping Ian to sit up. "Look at me, Ian, please?"

Ian brings his hands up to cup Mickey's face, Mickey, for the first time, wanting to kiss the redheaded boy. Instead, Ian presses their foreheads together, Mickey sobbing. "You're going to be okay, Ian, look at me."

Police and ambulance pulled up to see two men covered in blood, crying and cuddling with each other on the sidewalk. Mandy pulled up when Ian was being put into the back of the ambulance, seeing Mickey get in the ambulance, She decided to follow, calling Ian's siblings on the way there.

At the hospital, Ian is being taken into critical care, Mickey pacing back and forth. Mandy runs over to him, hella confused as to why he's in the state he's in. "What's happening, Mickey? You're scaring me!"

"Ian was getting beat up a-and I didn't hear anything. I went outside and he was almost dead, Mands, and it's my fault-" Mickey sobs, his sister cutting him off with a hug. She's never seen Mickey like this, she never even knew he cared this much for Ian. "I hate to tell you this on such horrible terms but Ian and I were fucking around, for a while now."

"Shit, that's why Ian never told me who he was seeing." Mandy mumbles. Neither of them speak under the Gallagher clan arrive, Mandy explaining. Mickey turned to the doctor that exited the room, telling him he could go in at Ian's request since he was awake. 

When Mickey walked in, Ian is laying there, his face bruised and swelled up. "Ian..." Mickey trials, his hand softly grabbing his hand. Ian immediately squeezes Mickey's hand.

"You're crying, Mick."

"Yeah, because you scared the fuck out of me. I thought you were gone..." Mickey mumbles. "Next time I see those fucking assholes I'm going to kill them."

Ian just chuckles, and looks up at Mickey. "Come here, I have to tell you something."

Mickey leans down, turning his head for Ian to whisper in his ear. Ian turns Mickey's head with his hand, pressing his lips to Mickey's. Neither of them pulled away until a knock was on the door, Fiona and the rest of them walking in. Mickey backs up to give his family their space, smiling to himself. Mandy notices the blush on her brother's face, telling him to explain when they get home.


End file.
